Vampire Knight Stories
by Asu91
Summary: Titel says it.
1. Not the Way Things Work

**AN:** This is after episode 13 when Kaname makes Zero a vampire.

* * *

**This is not the way things work!**

After he was locked up for his safety Yuuki hadn't seen Zero once and was worrying about him. _For his safety_... she repeated in her head. Did that mean he had already fallen to Level E? No, that couldn't be! It was way to soon. She didn't want to lose him so early.

During her night patrol there was nothing else on her mind. She walked through the garden and stopped by the fountains. She sat down and closed her eyes, reliving the past time she'd spent with Zero, recalling what they'd been through together. And now it would all come an end? No way! She'd sworn herself to save Zero from becoming a vampire and falling to Level E. She couldn't stand this loser feeling.

She opened her eyes slowly to see Zero standing right in front of her. The sudden sight of him let her skip a heartbeat.

"Zero," she whispered.

"Yuuki. What are you doing here? Why aren't you patrolling?" he asked her.

"Zero!" she cried, jumped to her feet and hugged him. "What happened? Where've you been all the time? I've been so worried about you!"

"Yuuki, let me go. I can't breathe," Zero answered, gasping for breath. Yuuki let go and looked at him questioningly. He took some deep breaths and said. "You sure got a lot of questions."

"Of course I do! I followed you the other day and I found you gasping on the ground, bound to fall to Level E! I ran away for help and when I returned you were gone and the chairman told me they'd taken you away for safety!"

"Yes, that's right. But as you can see I'm fine now. Besides, from now on there's no need to fear falling to Level E any longer."

"Why?" she asked and added mumbling to herself. " The only way to save a potential vampire from falling to Level E is for him to drink the blood of a pure blood."

"Well, I guess this is what happened then," Zero said casually but regretted it at once.

"**WHAT?!**"

Yuuki stood there in shock. Fear, anger, confusion; it all occupied her mind. She knew Hiou Shizuka was dead. So who?

"Who?!" she demanded after finally finding her voice again.

"Believe you honestly don't want to know," Zero evaded. How would she react if she found out?

"**Tell me! Now! Who!**"

"Yuuki, don't cry. People will hear."

"**I don't care!!**" Yuuki cried even louder.

"Alright alright," Zero sighed. "It was Kuran."

"Kaname-senpai?" she repeated with a much lower voice than before.

"Yes. He came to visit me in the tower where they kept me tied up so I wouldn't hurt anyone. He offered me to drink his blood so I would not fall to Level E and keep my sanity," Zero explained.

Yuuki wasn't even listening to him. She was still shocked by the fact that Kaname had made Zero a vampire. Zero – a vampire? Hell no!

"Why did you do that, Zero? I thought..."

He cut her off. "_I_ thought you know me. Know that I'd rather fall to Level E than accept his blood. But my mind shut down. I didn't have any control over myself. So my blood lust did it in the end. Well..." he changed his mind. "Maybe not. Maybe I wanted it so I wouldn't be able to hurt you or force you to hurt me as I know you would have never been able to shoot me."

"No. That's not right." Yuuki shook her head hard. "T**hat should have never happened! How could you let yourself in for it?!**" she shouted.

"But isn't this what you have planned anyway? Having me drink Shizuka's blood?"

"**No! It was only the very last option!**"

"Yuuki, does this all matter at all?" Zero questioned her. "Seriously, isn't it more important that I'm alive and sane?"

"**No!**" she cried. "**Because I've never wanted you to become a vampire all along! This is not the way things work, Zero!**"

With these words she left him, running off. She ran as fast as she could not minding where. The recent conversation was playing in her mind. She was still in shock. She could hardly think. But running away seemed to be the perfect idea. She didn't pay attention where she was running to until she ran into someone.

"I'm sor-", she began but when she saw who was standing in front of her the words stopped halfway. "Kaname."

"Yuuki, open your eyes." Then he noticed that she was deeply upset. "What's going on? Why are you so upset?"

"**Let me go!**" she cried warding off his embrace. "**How could you do that to Zero?!**"

"Yuuki, it was the only way to save him. He would have fallen to Level E soon. I saved him. I thought you wanted him to be saved."

"**This is not the way I imagined!**" she argued back, avoiding his gaze.

"You mustn't accuse Zero of it. He really didn't have a choice," Kuran tried to calm her down.

"**I don't!**" Yuuki cried. "I'm accusing you! **I hate you!**"

She left him too, running inside the academy to her room, slamming the door shut. She locked it and threw herself onto her bed where she started to cry helplessly. The shock slowly faded away. Her senses and her mind returned. The sobs stopped and she started to think about everything. About Zero, about Kaname, about former, happy times, about the times she allowed Zero to drink her blood. Her memories were stuck in the past.

Since they had met the first time she and Zero were close friends, best friends. They had no worries and were enjoying each day with no regret. They had both done their duties as prefects not ever considering it all would turn out the way it did in the end. Was this their destiny? His destiny? To become a vampire all along? If it was then all the hunter training he had absolved had been for nothing and waste of time.

Yuuki still didn't understand it all. Didn't Zero despise vampires? They had killed his parents and Hiou Shizuka had done some serious brain washing to his brother Ichiru. So why would he choose to become a vampire just to save his life? This wasn't like him at all. This wasn't the Zero she knew.

No, she didn't want him to be a vampire. She'd wanted to save him as a human. This had been her goal. She had let him drink her blood which was typical for a vampire but just because she wanted to help him, ease his pain and still his hunger. Maybe she shouldn't have let him. Maybe she shouldn't have cared about it. Maybe she should have never let herself get so deep involved with him.

Another thing that made her angry was that Kaname-senpai, _her Kaname_, had done it. She had said it and she meant it. She hated him for this. Her love for him was overcome with that hate. She didn't blame Zero. She could imagine that when about falling to Level E he really wouldn't have had a choice if he was temped by Kaname who offered his blood for him to drink. She felt some of betrayed by Kaname, by everything but Zero. She let him out of it. She didn't want to blame him or to hate him. This was something she could never do.

She felt like she had lost a very close person forever. She suddenly felt so alone in the world that she actually wished for some comfort. Yori-chan was home with her parents during vacation. She looked so small in the seemingly large room. Now she blamed herself for shouting at Zero. She should have stayed calm so they could talk things over. Oh, how she wished him to be with her right now...

As if he had caught her suddenly there was a knock on the door. Yuuki jolted up and stared at the door.

"Who's there?" she asked, trying to sound more interested than down.

"It's me," Zero's voice came through the door. "Can I come in?"

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk. Please open the door."

Yuuki slowly slid off her bed and headed to the door. She unlocked the door and opened it. Zero was shocked at her small crying form.

"Yuuki..."

"I'm sorry, Zero. For shouting at you," she cried silently when she shut the door after he had entered.

Zero could not but take her into his arms and give her comfort.

"I'm sorry, Yuuki. I didn't figure it would upset you so much," he apologized.

Yuuki held on tight to his embrace. "I wanted to save you," she explained between heavy sobs. "But as I human. I wanted to keep you the way you are. I didn't want you to become something else. Of course I'm glad you're alive."

"Yuuki, listen to me." He tilted her head back so she would face him directly. "I know I've become _something else_. I'm a vampire now. Something I always despised. But I promise you I didn't and won't ever become _somebody else_. I'll always remain who I am. My body might have been affected by the transformation but not my mind and soul."

"I thought I had lost you forever," she said.

"You never will," he promised and hugged her tightly.


	2. Promise Me This

**Promise Me This**

They were patrolling by the fountains. Well, that's what they were supposed to do. Instead they only kept one eye on the grounds, and the other one on each other while talking endlessly. This was what they had been doing from the other day till now. Talking... talking...talking. Although everything seemed to be clear now, there were still questions coming up in Yuuki's mind and she didn't hesitate to ask them.

Yuuki sat down on the small wall around well and sighed. Zero knew what was coming. Yet another question.

"Zero?"

"What is it, Yuuki?"

"I just wondered..."

"Well, don't get this wrong now but ...you've been wondering a lot since yesterday," Zero said carefully. He was not avoiding her questions, nor did he lie to her but after some time he got a little tired of them.

"I know. I'm sorry. But I can't get right used to the situation," she apologized. "What's going to happen to you now? I mean, you are a vampire now after all so..."

"So I should transfer to the Night Class," he finished the sentence.

"Not _should_!" Yuuki corrected. "But it would make sense, wouldn't it?"

"Well, I don't know if the chairman knows what happened to me and I don't know what he would do if he did. But I know that if I was to transfer to the Night Class people would be wondering," the vampire explained.

"Yes, you're right." she nodded in agreement. "Sorry, maybe I'm just worried that I'm gonna have to patrol alone or with the class president."

They chuckled. The expression on Zero's face became soft.

"Don't worry," he said in a soothing tone. "You're not gonna get rid of me that easily. Even me turning into a vampire won't change that." Yuuki joined in his smile. "Well, can we please get over with patrolling? I'm getting tired."

"One last question!" she pleaded.

"The last you said?"

"Of course... if you don't mind," she added.

"Yuuki... Forget what I said earlier. You can ask as much questions as you want. I promise I won't avoid or lie to you. The least I can do is being honest to you after all you did for me. Go ahead."

"What does it feel like to be a vampire?" Yuuki asked at once.

Her friend raised an eyebrow. "Why are you interested in that?" he asked.

"Just because. I've been wondering this ever since I've been around so many of them. Now you're one too so I thought you could tell me," she answered vaguely.

"I doesn't feel much different," Zero replied shortly. He didn't want her to become even more involved with vampires than she already was.

"So now you're a vampire you could take the tablets, right? You don't need to drink my blood anymore?" Yuuki just asked another question as if she hadn't heard him.

"I guess so," he said. "Kuran's pure blood is running through my veins now. If he is stilled by the fake blood why wouldn't I be?" When saying this he drew a face. The thought of Kuran Kaname's blood running through him made him feel sick.

"Now he's not," Yuuki said, remembering Kaname drinking Ruka's blood. She sighed to distract him from what she had just said and changed the subject. "You've been knowing Kaname-senpai for so long now and you still don't like him," She shook her head without understanding.

"Right," Zero said. "And honestly I don't know why you do."

Silence fell between them. After some time Yuuki got up and stretched herself.

"Well, I guess we better continue patrolling now."

Zero's gaze turned right at her. "Wait, Yuuki. _I_ have a question for _you_ now."

"Oh? Okay."

Zero approached her and pressed her down to sit on the wall again.

"Sit down," he said. He felt the desire to be close to her while asking the question that was on his mind. He sat down beside her and sighed deeply.

"Remember when you told me you were not gonna let Kuran drink your blood?"

Yuuki scowled. "Yes," she slowly said.

"Did you mean it? And if so do you still mean it?" Zero now demanded.

"Why do you doubt that? I did mean it and I still mean it," Yuuki replied fiercely. "Believe it or not although I let you drink my blood it's actually precious to me. I don't offer it for a banquet!"

"It's just that Kaname's probably jealous now," Zero spoke his mind.

"Jealous of what?"

"That I got to bite you first."

Now Yuuki exploded. She jumped to her feet and started to shout.

"**How dare you?! Is this some kind of a competition?! What's wrong with you guys?! Do you get a trophy for drinking my blood?!"**

"No. No, please, Yuuki, calm down and sit back down," Zero tried to soothe her. "All I'm saying is... Kuran will not forgive. Not you and especially not me. He will do something about it. That's why..."

He trailed off. Just in this moment Yuuki remembered Kaname saying that he wouldn't approve if she got bitten by anyone but him. Hearing the memory echoing in her mind she sat back down and looked at Zero.

"That's why what?" she asked almost in a whisper.

Their gazes immediately met. Zero took a deep breath. "You will never let him drink your blood. Promise me this! Please!"

Yuuki eyes widened. _Why does he care so much about that?_ she wondered. _Is this vampire behavior? That the one they care about does not let anyone taste her blood? Could Zero be jealous of Kaname?_

"This is really important to you, guys, huh?" she said. "Kaname told me the same but at that time it was already too late."

"Yuuki..." Though he did not put it in words she could clearly see in his eyes how much Zero cared about her. His eyes were begging.

"Don't worry," she said with a smile. "I won't."

"You promise?" Zero asked.

"I promise," Yuuki ensured him. "I don't know why my blood is so seductive to everyone but you'll remain the only one who ever came to taste it."

"Yuuki, it's not about that..." Zero began.

"I know," she replied calmly as her hand reached his cheek and stroked it gently. "We'll always be together. Nothing's gonna change."

For a moment Zero looked at her in confusion then his face lightened up when he understood what she was saying. He returned the smile she was giving him.

"Thank you, Yuuki." He got up and offered her his hand. "Shall we call it a day?"

Her smile even widened as she took his hand and they returned to the dorms.


	3. Please help him!

**Please help him!**

Zero was walking all by himself across the grounds of Cross Academy, breathing hard. It was back and yet he had no idea why. His body was trembling under the thirst for blood like before. Now it was impossible to walk on. Zero sank on his knees, holding his throat. Thank God Yuuki wasn't close to him now. He wanted her to believe in that he was alright again, like he did believe in it before. Who could have known it was only for a short while? He didn't even have the blood tablets with him. No matter if they worked on him or not, he wouldn't have kept them as he had thought he wouldn't need them anymore. It wasn't his first episode since he had drunk Kaname's pure blood but he hadn't thought of it as a big deal for the first time. Now after two more episodes he thought different. Something must have gone wrong. Or maybe even pure vampire blood couldn't save him anymore.

He leaned back into the grass below him and closed his eyes. He hoped this episode would end soon. It was getting harder and harder to breath... He could feel the sun burning his eyes through his closed lids. Damn! His body was already reacting like a vampire's! Just when the pain became unbearable a comforting shadow laid over him. Surprised he dared to open his eyes to see what caused the sudden darkness and found Yuuki standing over him. Hang on... Yuuki? No!

"Go away!" he told her. He didn't know for how long he could hold his vampire instincts back.

Yuuki didn't even think about doing as he pleased.

"The hell I will," she replied. "Come on, get up," she added pulling him up. "Let's go."

She took his hand and dragged him along. Zero was confused about her behavior.

"Yuuki..."

"I've been watching you for the past days, Zero," Yuuki started to explain while heading to the Moon Dorm. "I know that this isn't your first episode since Kaname spent blood for you."

She knew? She had watched him!

"Ever heard of privacy?" he said irritated.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry that I care and worry about you," she flared up, tightening her grip on him.

She cared about him? Of course he didn't mind...

"You do?" he asked her breathlessly.

"Yes, I do, Zero. And that's why I'll do anything to make you suffer less," she answered.

"Where are we going?"

"To Kaname-sempai."

"What? Why?"

"Because I want an answer why these episodes started all over again though you should have gotten rid of them once and for all. And he shall give you more of his blood," Yuuki explained.

"What? No!" Zero stopped and Yuuki, too. "I don't want his blood and his help."

"Stop being so stubborn, Zero!" Yuuki said angrily. "Would you just forget your differences with him for one minute and let him help you?"

"Like he would do that."

"I'll make him do that."

"You think? You who hates him?" Zero reminded her.

"I'm sure he will do it despite it."

They arrived at the Moon Dorm and entered. Once inside Yuuki began calling out for Kaname.

"Somebody here? Kaname-sempai?"

The one answering to her calls however was not Kaname but Aidou.

"Yuuki-chan, what are you doing here? Oh hi, Zero!" Aidou said merrily.

"Aidou-senpai! Hi. I need to see Kaname-sempai. Now. It's important," Yuuki stated.

"I heard that. Kaname is up in his room... but I don't think you should go there now!" he quickly added when Yuuki, dragging Zero along with her quickly passed him, running up the stairs. "He... um... doesn't want to see you," he carefully said.

"I don't care!" Yuuki called over her shoulder before leaving his sight. Together with Zero she walked along the hallway to Kaname's room. As soon as she stood in front of it her courage left her.

"Are we scared?" Zero teased her.

"No," Yuuki said and knocked at the door. Her heart sank once more when an irritated voice answered her. "Kaname-sempai, it's me, Yuuki. Can I come in, please? It's very important."

A dull voice allowed them to enter and so they did. Kaname was lying on the couch beside the window and was shielding his eyes from the sun with his arms. When they entered he sat up, looking at them in a bored way.

"Yuuki, what do you want?"

"I have a question to you, Kaname-sempai. I'll go straight to the point. Why is it that Zero still has episodes of blood thirst?" she interrogated him.

Kaname only sneered. "You really thought everything was over, did you? Yuuki, how simple-minded. It's not that easy."

"So you knew it was going to happen all over again?!" Zero burst out.

"Yes, of course I did. Like a Level E could be stopped that easily," Kaname teased him. "The receipt of pure blood only retards the episodes for a short while. It is no way to save you. Like I had any interest in helping a hunter."

"Kaname-sempai..." Yuuki raised her voice that was shaking for an unknown reason. "I know it is not in your interest but the reason we came here was to ask you to help Zero again in the first place."

"You came to ask for help," Zero corrected her.

"It's alright, Kiryuu," Kaname said. "I know you don't want my help. You didn't want it back then, either but in the end the vampire inside you decided what was the best for you."

"Kaname-sempai, please," Yuuki whimpered, crying silently. "Could you please forget your differences for one minute?"

Seeing her cry made Kaname give up on his pride. He didn't want to see her sad.

"Wipe off that face, Yuuki. You know I would do anything for you," he said and got up. "Let's get it over with, Kiryuu. But mind that this is only for Yuuki." He stepped in front of Zero and bent down his head so they were on the same level. "Oh, I forgot," Kaname added. "We need a trigger." He scraped his hand and let a drop of blood fall on the tattoo on Zero's neck. At once the vampire inside Zero reacted to the blood and his eyes turned red. "Do it already."

Zero didn't hesitate. The vampire inside him made him bite Kaname's neck and drink his blood. After a minute or so he drew back his fangs and backed away, wiping the blood of his mouth, silently.

Kaname and Yuuki's gazes met. However, before Kaname could say anything Yuuki thanked him and bolted out of the room with Zero. Kaname shook his head. _You're gonna get away with that, Yuuki_, he thought.

* * *

Outside on the grounds Yuuki let go of Zero's hand and slowed down.

"You wanted to get out of there pretty fast," Zero remarked. "Guilty conscience?"

"I just didn't want him to talk about what I said to him before," Yuuki answered plainly.

"I know. Like I said. Guilty conscience," Zero replied. Yuuki didn't answer to that so Zero changed the subject. "And now?"

"Now what?"

"That's my question. What are you up to?" Zero asked her.

"Nothing. I guess I'm gonna go back to the dorms and lay down for a while. I'm pretty tired," Yuuki said absent-minded.

"You know it's getting dark soon?"

"Yeah. I'll be there when the Night Class comes out, don't worry," Yuuki replied annoyed.

"Hey, it was not my idea to go to Kaname, it was yours. So would you please not vent your wrath on me?" Zero told her.

"I'm sorry. I just got a lot on my mind at the moment, that's all," Yuuki avoided. "Well, see you later," she added before running off and leaving him behind.

"Then why don't you just tell me what's on your mind?" Zero thought aloud to himself.


	4. What am I to you?

**What Am I to You?**

Some peaceful days have passed but suddenly there was trouble at Cross Academy. A Day Class girl had been found bitten by a vampire. Now chairman Kurosu, Kaname, Zero and Yuuki were holding an emergency meeting at the chairman's office.

"Let's not forget that you're one of the suspects, too, Kiryuu-kun," Kaname said. "Couldn't it be that your instincts overpowered you?"

"Kaname-kun!" Kurosu protested.

"Not that I remember," Zero answered coldly.

"Can you tell?" Kaname insisted. "Maybe your blood thirst became so strong that it made you attack people unconsciously."

"I don't need to take this stick," Zero said and left the office.

At once Yuuki got angry at Kaname.

"I thought you would accept Zero although you didn't like him. Do you really think he attacked that girl?!" Kaname was silent. "Fine. Then I'll catch the real offender and proof Zero's innocence," she said and left the room, too, looking for Zero.

* * *

He was facing Hiou Shizuka now. She was standing right in front of him.

"You were crazy about killing me, weren't you?" she smiled. "Now that someone else became my murderer what will you be possessed by? Maybe the cruel vampire instinct will concentrate on her now..." Suddenly Yuuki was standing in front of him, covered in blood, and looked like she was dying.

"Zero..." she gasped before collapsing into his arms.

_Blood..._ he thought. T_he suffocating, sweet scent of blood..._

**"Yuuki!"**

Suddenly he woke up with a jolt, trembling and gasping.

"Zero?" Yuuki had found him and entered the room. "Finally I found..." Her voice trailed off when she saw him staring at her in fear. "What's wrong?"

Zero didn't answer. Instead he pulled her close to him into a tight embrace.

"Yuuki... You're... alive... I thought I'd killed you..."

Yuuki's eyes widened. "I can't breath... Zero...! **Zero! ZERO!**" She cubbed his face, forcing him to look straight at her. "Are you okay?!"

"Yes," Zero whispered.

Yuuki sighed. "Thank God," she said, giving him a bright smile.

Relief flashed through Zero's body when he received this smile and a sudden desire occupied his mind.

_Ahh, I desire these tender hands... and this smile..._ He cubbed Yuuki's face and approached it slowly, intending to kiss her. Yuuki didn't back away._ Although I know I'm not allowed to ask for this..._

Just before their lips touched Zero lowered his face and apologized. Yuuki's heart was beating fast. What happened?

"I'm sorry," Zero said, still holding on to her shoulders and resting his head on them. "Never mind. I'm sorry. It's nothing."

"Um.. okay," Yuuki said. _But right now... he tried... to kiss me..._ she thought.

"Really..." Zero continued and raised his head to look into her eyes. "There must be something wrong with me... Because I had a weird dream. I wasn't fully awake yet."

"O..k... So don't stare at me."

_But if that's the case then what just happened...?_ Yuuki wondered.

Zero still didn't turned his gaze off her. Suddenly memories were flashing through his mind forming an important question.

"Yuuki..."

"Huh?"

"You said you'd care about me... What am I to you?" Zero asked her.

"Um...," Yuuki said, surprised about this direct question.

"It's okay. Just forget it," Zero said and let go of her.


	5. Do you want to live eternity by my side?

**Do you want to become a vampire and live eternity by my side?**

The following evening Yuuki was not able to escape Kaname as he specifically called her to him. With mixed emotions she knocked at the door and entered when she was told to. Kaname was already awaiting her, closing the door behind her.

„Good evening, Kaname-sempai," Yuuki said nervously and sat down on his bed to make her body that had begun to shiver uncontrollably calm down. "What is your reason for you to call me to you?"

Before she could even realize what was happening Kaname had pressed her flat on the bed.

"Those awful words you threw at me hurt me very much," he said.

What was talking about? Was he still on "I hate you!"? But she had apologized for that already!

"Kaname-sempai...?" she gasped when suddenly he rested his head on her chest.

"Before I forgive you, please let me stay here for just a little bit longer... I must be tired."

Thousands of feelings overcame Yuuki, filling her head with prohibited thoughts. She couldn't think clearly. All she could do was feel. Feel the man she was loving for so long being so close to her.

"It's fine," she said and stroke his head. "I will do anything for Kaname-sama," she added and held his head.

Kaname hands wandered up to her shoulders. He was seeking to hold her tight. She allowed him. She wanted the same. They were both living this tender, intimate moment. And still Yuuki could not fully enjoy it. Tears were running down her cheeks when she thought about what was hurting her the most.

_The words that I uttered were not lies. Because it's my wish. I love Kaname with all of my heart. My God, I love him so much that it hurts!_

Kaname didn't miss her emotional breakdown.

"Yuuki?" he said carefully.

She opened her eyes and told him what was on her mind.

"I wasn't going to call you 'sama' to your face. Because... I'm not the same as before... knowing nothing. If I call you that... you seem so distant... so I won't call you that. As long as I remembered how kind you were to me, that was supposed to be enough. But why..." Kaname wasn't listening to her at all. He was all caught by her blood that was closely rushing by. "Kaname-sempai...?"

A shuddered shot through her body when she was suddenly feeling Kaname's tongue licking her neck. It was like she was hypnotized by his touch, unable to move. Soon, however he withdrew and looked at her eyes full of sadness.

"'Your kind'... only lives for what seems like seconds to us... so transcend..." he said and when she didn't answer he asked her the most direct question. "Do you want to become a vampire? Yuuki... my... become a blood sucking monster like me, live for eternity by my side...?"

"Yes." _Yes_, Yuuki thought. _This is my wish. _

Kaname's face moved close to her neck once again. He drew his fangs to bite her but when he noticed Yuuki being scared he withdrew again.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, giving her a warm smile. "I got carried away. I won't do anything to you. I'm sorry for scaring you."

Yuuki straightened up and Kaname pulled her close to him.

"Kaname-sempai... I..."

"Don't make a face like that," he interrupted her. "I'm afraid it's time to leave now."

* * *

When Yuuki was on her way back to the dorms she couldn't let go of what had just happened before. Snow was falling onto her head and she remembered the night she met Kaname for the first time when he saved her from that Level E.

_The whiteness of the snow reminds me of the color of blood... she thought. That snow storm ten years ago... the blood scattered everywhere... A boy with a pretty face extending his blood-stained hand towards me... I took hold of that hand... If I had Kaname-sama by my side, there wouldn't be anything to fear... I will do anything... for Kaname-sama... _

The next day at class she was standing at the window, remembering Kaname's gentle words. "Live eternity by my side?" _Words that I've always been wishing to hear... But those words are words that I never imagined to hear... My emotions got mixed up and I ended up crying... Even if Kaname-sama wasn't serious... I said I'd do anything for him... But in the end I didn't do anything... Are you disappointed in me...?_

Her mind got distracted when Zero showed up at her side.

"Yuuki, let's go," he just said and set off.

Yuuki followed him, not quite sure about where he was going so she asked him.

"Zero, where are we going?"

"Having the last check around before the long vacation. The Night Class is going to come out here all so we have to make sure that there aren't any humans here. We have to make sure that all the Night Class leaves the grounds as well," he explained.

"Oh, I forgot about that," Yuuki quietly admitted.

Just in that moment the Night Class came walking up to them, led by Kaname. Seeing him Yuuki tried to hide herself behind Zero who didn't miss the gesture. Kaname however would not accept her retreat towards him. Smiling he handed out the an envelope containing the keys to the Moon Dorm to her.

"Here you go, Ms Guardian. The key to the Moon Dorm." Yuuki took it silently and tried to avoid his eyes but Kaname would not let her get away that easily. "I know what you said to me wasn't a lie so..." he added getting Yuuki's full attention. "So don't worry about it."

He left and Yuuki felt even worse. Confused by Kaname's words Zero interrogated her.

"What does he mean? What happened that made you so weak and silent?"

"You're right. I am weak," Yuuki agreed. "Do you think my heart will be stronger if I become a vampire?" Zero's eyes widened. Reminding herself that Zero probably couldn't follow her she began to explain. "Kaname-sempai asked if I wanted to become a vampire... all I could say was 'yes'..." When she saw Zero's reaction she quickly turned the event down. "But really, Kaname-sempai wasn't serious about it at all so..."

Zero didn't care if Kaname had been serious or not. All he cared about was what Yuuki was going to do if the chance came to make a vampire.

"But you thought it'd be okay to become a vampire, right?" he read her thoughts with a mix of disappointment and anger. "I will never let you turn into something like that," he made it clear to her. "Even if it means that I have to make Kuran Kaname my enemy... And even if that will make you hate me..."

Zero turned around on his heels and walked away, leaving Yuuki behind. No matter how much she had hurt Zero she didn't feel sorry about her feelings for Kaname and her now exposed intentions. Even if that made him hate her...


	6. Liberty

**Liberty**

Yuuki was holding back the crowd of Day Class girls who were looking forward to see the Night Class. "For the one-hundredth time, go back to your dorms!"

The portal opened and again Yuuki was powerless. The girls started to squeak and knocked her over, trying to get close to Aidou and the other Night Class boys.

"Ah, not this crowd again...," Aidou sighed.

"Those words out of your mouth, Hanabusa. I thought you like being close to your fans," Kain said.

"Actually, I do but I've had enough now," Aidou replied. "Well, I'm gonna scoot. Anyone join me?"

Leaving these words behind he ran off, followed by the rest of the Night Class and chased by the crowd of Day Class girls.

"At least one of us thinks practically," Zero mumbled, glancing at Yuuki who was sitting on the ground, sulking about how easy the girls had gotten past her.

"Shit!" she whispered. Zero didn't pay attention to the one Night Class student who did not follow the others and suddenly stood in front of Yuuki, holding out his hand to help her up. She looked at him in surprise before taking his hand and allowing him to pull her up. "Thank you," she said sheepishly.

Suddenly Kaname took her into his arms, holding her tightly. "Yuuki... I hope you didn't forget about the promise you made to me. I'm looking forward to..."

At this point Zero had enough. He stepped between the two, parting them.

"Zero!"

"What do you think you're doing, Kiryuu?" Kaname growled.

"Don't you think you're taking it too much to heart?" Zero gnarled back. "You don't leave Yuuki any liberty. All the time you're around her, confusing her and then I'll have to do deal with the consequences. Leave her alone at last!"

"**Zero! Kaname-sempai!"** Yuuki said but none of the boys paid attention to her.

"We have an agreement, Kiryuu, you remember?" Kaname said now. He was hinting at the exchange for the blood he had given to Zero. It was all about Yuuki.

"I don't remember having agreed," Zero replied coldly.

"Damn hunter, don't be so pert!" Kaname stepped closer to Zero who stood there rooted to the spot.

"**No, don't Kaname-sempai!"** Yuuki cried, shielding Zero.

"Yuuki, step aside!"

"**No! He didn't do anything to you! Why are you threatening him, Kaname-sempai?"**

"**I don't understand you, Yuuki!" Kaname started to shout. "Why do you protect that hunter?! How can you betray your own blood?!"**

"What?" Yuuki asked confused.

"Never mind," Kaname evaded, returning to his calmness. "I'm very disappointed by you, Yuuki."

"Kaname-sempai, I...!"

"Later, Yuuki," the vampire said, walking away.

Helplessly Yuuki looked at Zero, who gave her a disgusted look back. He turned his face off her and started to walk away, too. Yuuki followed him.

* * *

She followed him to his room in the boys dorms, trying to get some answers to her questions out of him. But he simply ignored her until they arrived. Yuuki closed the door and turned around, her arms crossed, facing Zero who leaned on the window sill, avoiding her gaze.

"What do you still want?"

"I've asked you something and I'm not gonna leave before I get an answer from you!" Yuuki made herself clear.

"Shut up and leave," Zero gnarled.

"If you want me to leave you have to drag me out of here." She knew that right now he was too angry with her than willing to be close to her. So there she stood looking directly into his eyes, waiting. "What kind of agreement did you make with Kaname-sempai?"

"Stupid, didn't you listen? I didn't agree!"

"What is it about?" Yuuki demanded.

Zero evaded and asked her a question in return. "You're full of remorse now, aren't you? Having disappointed your beloved Kaname."

Yuuki fell silent. She didn't want Zero to know but of course he was right. However her reaction told him, wordlessly.

"Do you think he's angry with me?" she asked sheepishly.

"**I knew it!"** Zero shouted out. **"You can't stick to your mind as soon as Kuran is involved!"**

"Why do hate him so much?"

"**Stupid, you don't understand anything!"** Zero released all of his anger by shouting at her. "**Kuran's planning to do something with you! He's planning to do something to you. And this thought that Kuran's doing something to or with you makes me a whole different person!"**

"Yes, I noticed," Yuuki said stiffly. "I don't know why you hate Kaname-sempai so much and why you keep to this stupid theory of him being evil. But you know what? Kaname-sempai is the one who's right and you're the one who's wrong. **The one who's giving me no liberty is not Kaname-sempai, it's you!" **Taking advantage of his short moment of surprise she left the room and slammed the door shut.

Still infuriated by her he grabbed the next object – the bedside lamp – and smashed it against the wall. **"YUUKI, DAMN IT!"**

* * *

Walking down the hallway Yuuki did not miss the sound of breaking porcelain. She shook her head uncomprehendingly.

* * *

Back in his room Zero sat down on his bed, still trembling in fury. His hard breathing became slow. His fury changed into incomprehension... and maybe despair? For a reason he could not give, he was terribly scared for Yuuki. Why wouldn't she understand and listen to him? How could she still defend Kaname after he threatened him, her friend Zero. Shock caught the hunter when a sudden thought struck his mind. Yuuki was not going to betray him, was she? Would she really betray him? Questions he would normally answer with "no" somehow became impossible to answer. He couldn't tell. He just couldn't tell about Yuuki's loyalty to him. The fact that she apparently preferred Kaname over him had surprised him, had upset him deeply. He was scared of losing her, losing her to someone like... No! He had said it before and he still meant it.

Flashback: 

"You will never let him drink your blood. Promise me this! Please!" Zero begged her. "I'm not gonna let that happen to you!" 

"I don't know why my blood is so seductive to everyone but you'll remain the only one who ever came to taste it," Yuuki ensured him. "We'll always be together. Nothing's gonna change."

End of Flashback

_And what about you, Yuuki?_ Zero sadly thought. _Do you still mean it, too...?_

He had no time to think about it as suddenly a high pitched scream echoed through the whole academy. Zero immediately knew who it came from.

"Yuuki!"

He got up and stormed out of his room. Running as fast as he could he crossed the long hallways of the academy to the girls dorms. Imagining the worst he forced himself to run even faster. His heart was beating hard in his chest. His breathing was fast and irregular. All he could think about was Yuuki. He reached her room out of breath, kicking the door open he found the room empty. No sign of Yuuki, except for the intoxicating smell of her blood. "Please, no," Zero begged and headed for the open balcony. His heart stopped at the sight below him.


	7. AN Please Read!

Hi guys! Well, first of all I want to thank you for reading my story. I was really happy about your comments.

Now straight to the point. As it happens I'm going to finish the story soon. However, I have made up two versions. Both jump to the point where Kaname makes Yuuki a vampire. One of them is the same as in the manga. Yuuki and Zero don't meet before facing Rido. The second one is... different. I'm going to upload both of them and I'd like you to comment on them and tell me which one you prefer.

Thanks for your attention! See you!


	8. On the Same Side

_**Here's version no. 1 as in the manga... Hope you'll enjoy!**_

* * *

**On the Same Side, Facing the Same Enemy**

"What are you doing?" Zero asked. "You're the enemy."

_That's right_, Yuuki thought. _But I decided long ago that I would be on Zero's side._

"What are you doing here? This is not your enemy," she said.

"Yes, it is," Zero corrected her. "I got an order to eliminate this evil pure blood signed by both side's majority of the senate."

They looked at each other, then their heads turned to Rido before returning turned on each other again. Yuuki grabbed his hand and squeezed it, smiling.

"I understand," Zero let her know.

The next moment they were both thinking in unison. _Even if we are enemies. Right now everything's like it used to be. Right now we're on the same side, facing the same enemy. _Zero squeezed her hand and smiled back.

Although his smiled didn't last long. It changed into deep sadness when he faced her again.

"Yuuki, if this is the last time we meet I want you to know that I'm not angry with you for what happened to you. You can't deny who you really are and I don't want you to, either. Know that I don't hate you. I could never do that. I like you the way you are more than you could ever imagine, trust me..."

Yuuki looked surprisingly at him. _Did he just confessed his for me? Somehow it makes me feel very happy_, she thought.

"Zero, I understand you very well. And I just realized the same goes for you."

Zero felt himself skip a heart beat.

"If this is true, then don't you dare dying on me during this battle," he replied.

"Same for you."

"Don't worry," Zero said. "I'm not to underestimate. Let's go, Yuuki!"


	9. Allies

_**Okay, here's the alternate version. Don't forget to comment which you prefer!**_

* * *

**Allies**

This is after Zero has devoured Ichiru and after Yuuki has awoken in Kaname's room. She knows now that Rido is after her and refuses to flee with Kaname but is planning on facing her enemy. Kaname is not very happy about it...

"Please, Onii-sama, let me go!" Yuuki begged him.

"I'm sorry, Yuuki but I can't let that happen."

"But...!"

"I'm sorry, Yuuki but there's no way I will give Rido a chance to get you."

He approached her rapidly and pressed his lips with all his might onto hers. She could hardly breathe and tried ward him off in vain. He had reached his goal. He had made her silent and thanks to his vampire powers she would be left incapable of action for quite a while.

_Kaname... stop... _Yuuki pleaded silently.

After a minute or so he finally let her go and laid her softly onto the bed. Yuuki tried to stop him from doing this but remained powerless. Kaname had robbed her all of her strength with his lips. He gently stroke her cheek to say goodbye and then headed for the door. Just when he was about to leave he heard a whisper behind him.

"Why...?" Yuuki asked weakly.

"Because I love you," Kaname answered and left.

Soon Yuuki fainted in exhaustion. A while after Kaname had left she regained consciousness again. She immediately remembered everything and was caught in despair. Anywhere out there Kaname was fighting Rido, determined to do everything to protect her life and she was here in this room practically imprisoned, unable to move or act. Kaname had robbed her of her strength just like Rido in the shape of a small boy back then.

_Nothing of this would have happened if I wasn't a vampire after all._ This thought flashed through Yuuki's mind. She was right. If she hadn't been a vampire Rido probably wouldn't even care about her. She could be together with Kaname without having a guilty conscience about the whole incest thing and she would have never lost her best friend. Zero! He probably hated her now. She couldn't blame him. If only she hadn't allowed Kaname to awake her...!

"I don't want to be a vampire!" she blurted out.

Laughing. "Glad to hear it."

Shocked by the sound of this voice Yuuki turned her head to the door. Zero's was standing there, arms crossed, leaning to the wall and was doing the most uncommon thing... he smiled!

"Zero!" Yuuki exclaimed using a voice that contained all emotions but anger about his presence.

He came walking up to her and she suffering from a guilty conscience started to cry uncontrollably.

"Shh" He sat down on the bed beside her and wiped off her tears. "Don't cry, Yuuki. Smile."

"How can I smile, Zero," she sobbed. "I awfully hurt you and I'm feeling like I'm dying in remorse. I'm so sorry, Zero. I understand that you hate me now."

"Stupid," Zero said softly. "If I would really hate you would I be here with you now? What did he do to you?"

_He kissed me_, Yuuki truthfully thought. But she couldn't tell Zero. It would only rub salt into his wounds.

"He took my strength away. I can't move," Yuuki explained. "But you can't be angry with him for this. He just wanted to protect me from Rido."

"I know," Zero replied. "I would have done the same thing."

When he was saying this his hand went under her body, straightening her carefully up. Yuuki held on to his shoulders, fighting against the tears that were threating to overcome her.

"Why did you come?" she asked with a shaky voice. "Why do you help me?"

The answer was simple but he kept it a secret.

"Are you still planning on killing Rido?"

"What? You too? But Rido is not your enemy. You haven't anything to to with him."

"Yes, I do and even for ages. Rido is the one who killed Hiou Shizuka's lover. He put him on the list of my parents and in the end he sold them to Shizuka."

"But why you?"

"Because we were the best, well my parents were. Besides, Rido must have known that the destiny of the strongest hunter was awaiting me. He probably thought Shizuka would take care of me not being able to fulfill this destiny."

Yuuki was listening spellbound to his story. "So he already destroyed two families," she said darkly.

"That's it. So what's it gonna be? Are you gonna stay here or what?"

"But I can't move," she reminded him.

"Oh, right." Suddenly he became stony-face, making it impossible to read his mind. "Would... my... blood... help you?"

"I think so but..." Only now she became aware of what he was hinting at and shook her head as hard as possible. "Are you crazy?! Forget it!"

"I know I will turn to Level E again but I don't care."

"What do you mean by again? What happened?"

"I... don't want you to know. Roughly said... my brother Ichiru helped me to escape that fate."

Yuuki seemed to understand him wordlessly.

"Okay," she said weakly. "But I won't accept your blood. I can't weaken you before such an important battle. All I need is your support."

"You'll have it," he said softly.

There! There it was again! His wide smile. Why...?

"Zero, what's going on? All the time you keep on smiling. That's not like you!"

"I've got all reason to smile. I thought I had lost my Yuuki forever but now she returned."

Now Yuuki smiled too. "You're right. It's like before. We are allies because we're gonna face the same enemy."

"Exactly. Okay, let's go." He scooped her into his arms and jumped out of the window down to the grounds of the academy.

"How did you get inside anyway?" Yuuki asked while they were leaving the academy running. "Didn't Kaname post any guards in front of the room?"

"Yes, he did," Zero answered. "But you know there's a chaos at the academy. Nobody knows what's going on aside from the three of us. The one who let me inside was..."


	10. Incident at the Council's Headquarters

Inside the headquarters of the vampire council Kaname was having a hot discussion with the members of the council. His most loyal school mates of the Night Class were standing a few feet away from him. Even further behind Aidou stood, pressed into a corner and shaking in fear.

"**Why don't you understand?! Rido is highly dangerous! For both sides! He's even bigger threat than Hiou Shizuka was ever rated!**"

"But didn't you yourself help him to get even stronger? Wasn't it you, Kuran who returned him his body?" one of the representatives reminded.

"**How many innocents more should die from his possession of their bodies and souls?!**" Kaname shot back. "**Shiki ****Senri escaped death only just! He hasn't awaken since Rido left his body! And what about the small boy he has possessed first? He already died while Rido was abusing his body!"**

"Rido is no acute danger, " another representative said slowly in an oily tone. "Besides, he is one of the swells of the pure bloods. We are subordinate to him. We can't just oppose him, let alone decide about his death!"

"**And what about Shizuka?!**" Kaname interrogated him irritated. "**She was on the list all of sudden as well!**"

"Shizuka was mad."

"**And Rido is not?!**" Kaname became louder and louder. "**What about Yuuki?!**"

"Yuuki?"

"Yuuki, my sister. The daughter of the Kuran family! She had to spend fifteen years living hidden under a false identity to be protected from Rido. But why do I tell you. You know exactly who Yuuki is. You all know the prophecy with the destiny that was made about her. Yuuki, the princess of the pure bloods. She is the swell if you want it so. No one else are you subordinate to!"

"But isn't Rido your uncle? I can't see a reason why Rido should be after the life of this own family..."

Everyone who had followed Kaname up to this point, Ichijou, Aidou, Kain, Ruka and Seiren (Rima had stayed at the academy to look after Senri) knew that Kaname had reached his limit as the council had stirred up his blood. With great foresight Ichijou jumped in now.

"There's no reason for consideration." Saying this he meant his grandfather who was also a member of the council.

"Unfortunately..." Kaname began slowly. "**This gets us nowhere!**"

And before anyone could prevent it Kaname had released his great power and killed all member of the council at one strike. Despite agreeing Ichijou, Ruka and Aidou gasped in horror. Kaname! He really dared to...! Now it seemed like he wasn't quite satisfied with it himself.

"I'm sorry, Takuma," he apologized to Ichijou. "I wished I could have settled it differently."

"It's okay, Kaname, I think," Ichijou said. "Please take care of that bastard will suffer endlessly!"

A smile. "I will," Kaname promised and turned to the Night Class. "I have something for you to do. Go to the Hunter Association and report about Rido. Maybe they already know. I don't know how quick they notice. And do tell them about what I did. But don't forget to mention my detailed reasons for this which are the fact that those idiots were on the same side as Rido. And after that please return to Cross Academy and help the others, Kurosu and Yagari."

"Don't worry, Kaname. We are on your side. You can rely on us," Ichijou declared.

"And where are you going?" Ruka asked Kaname.

"I'll go to Yuuki..." he began when suddenly his fury returned and his eyes turned red. "Who was supposed to guard Yuuki?" he gnarled.

Aware of his guilt Aidou was shaking even more. He hid behind his cousin Akatsuki, slowly raised his hand while immediately throwing a mass of apologizes towards Kaname.

"It's me. I'm sorry, Kaname. Forgive me, forgive me, forgive me!"

"What happened?" Kain demanded.

"I had to make Yuuki incapable of actions," Kaname explained annoyed. "So that she wouldn't face Rido herself. That's why someone should have watched her so no one could help her. Someone like Kiryuu. Now they are both on the way to him!"

"Forgive me!"

"How do you now?" Ruka asked surprised.

"I drank Yuuki's blood. I know her every thought and her mind told me. Aidou, I have no time for punishing you now but I promise if something happens to Yuuki you will really regret it," the pure blood threatened. "I have to go. I'm relying on you."

And then he left them.


	11. These jerks! They overdid it

**These jerks! They overdid it!**

The battle began. Yuuki attacked their opponent with her the staff of Artemis and Zero made use of his lately gained powers. First both sides were even but then Rido surprisingly attacked Yuuki. She was hurled into the air. Zero jumped up and caught her. Just in this moment Rido attacked Zero from behind. He fell down to the ground with Yuuki, badly injured. He knew this was the last moment of his life. But he had only one thought on his mind. Yuuki was lying unconsciously beside him. He stroke her face gently and whispered "Yuuki" before falling unconscious as well.

Only seconds later Kaname arrived. When he saw Yuuki lying lifeless on the ground he got scared. But Rido who chose Kaname as his next opponent didn't give him a chance to check up on her.

"**You bastard!"** Kaname growled. **"You'll pay for that!"**

It seemed like he gathered all his anger and pressed into one disastrous attack that hit Rido directly in the chest.

A short while after Kaname had defeated Rido, Touga Yagari and Kurosu arrived on the scene.

"These jerks!" Touga sighed. "They overdid it."

Kaname scooped Yuuki into his arms. She was whispering something in a low voice but he still caught it.

"Zero..."

* * *

_**Sry that it was such a short chapter and scene but I'm not good at battle scenes at all...**_


	12. Only friends?

**Only Friends?**

Later, both, Zero and Yuuki were lying beat up at the infirmary, unconscious. The chairman Cross was watching over them when Yuuki woke up.

"Chairman..."

"Yuuki, thank God, you're awake. You had been unconscious for three days! Rido injured you badly." The chairman explained. "You should lay down and rest for a while."

It wasn't until a few minutes later that Yuuki found that someone was missing.

"Where's Kaname?"

"He's not here," the chairman answered. "He's gone to the council, applying for some changes."

So he wasn't there for her. _But that's not bad_, Yuuki thought. _Right now the one I care about is not Kaname it's..._

"**Zero!**" Yuuki all of sudden exclaimed, spun her head to find Zero lying in the bed next to her and jumped to her feet, only to get a head rush. "Oh..." She held her head in defeat.

"I told you to rest!" the chairman blamed her.

"It's okay," the girl said, waving it off. "I'm fine. Don't worry." She took a seat beneath Zero and grabbed his hand. "Zero..."

"Kaname-kun saved the two of you. He didn't leave your side all night long," the chairman told her.

_So he was there_, Yuuki thought to herself. But she rapidly pushed this thought away when she heard Zero awaken.

"Yuuki... Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry. How are you?" All Zero did was groan. Yuuki understood. "I see."

"You must have overdone it. We didn't find you before you fainted from defeat," the chairman told them.

"Yes, we have," Yuuki admitted but she smiled at Zero.

"You know, if I wasn't beat up like this..." he began.

"I know."

Yuuki knew what he was going to say. If he was of full strength he wouldn't let her get so close to him. Now after the fight they were enemies again. Yuuki didn't want to adjust to that fact. She patted Zero's head. He relaxed, smiling slightly.

"This reminds me of something," he whispered.

"I know. Me too," Yuuki agreed.

Flashback

Four years ago Zero was lying strengthless in his bed in his room. Yuuki was sitting beside him.

"You overdid it, didn't you?" Yuuki said carefully.

"It's not that bad," Zero played it down. "If it was I would be at the infirmary now."

"I know. You're so strong, Zero," Yuuki teased him. She started patting his head. Zero relaxed and smiled. "You like that, do you?" She climbed onto his bed to lie down beside him and put her arm around him to give him comfort. "Daisuki, Zero."

Zero wrapped her arms around her.

"Daisuki, Yuuki."

End of Flashback

"I guess, history would repeat itself if this bed was just large enough," Zero chuckled.

"Yeah," Yuuki agreed. "You're lucky it isn't." Suddenly they both rushed their head at the chairman who was staring at them in shock. "Ah! Chairman! It's not what you think! That was four years ago!"

The Chairman's expression didn't change.

"He doesn't believe you," Zero said.

"I can see that, thank you!"

There was an awkward silence falling between them. Then after ages as it seemed Zero raised his voice again.

"Yuuki... What I said earlier at the battlefield..."

"What? Are you gonna deny it now?" Yuuki asked disappointingly.

"No," Zero dejected. "I want to confirm it."

Yuuki's expression softened and a smile replaced the frown.

"Thank you, Zero. Daisuki," she said gently.

Zero smiled back at her. "Daisuki, Yuuki."

Behind them Chairman Cross smiled, too.

* * *

When Yuuki woke up the next morning th the chairman was gone. While she was already recovered and allowed to leave Zero had to spend another night at the infirmary for surveillance. Yuuki got up at eight, ready to leave for school. Zero watched her enviously when she buttoned up her blazer. He would have rather gone with her than staying another day in bed. However he had no alternative. He still was not able to move properly without wincing in pain.

Their gazes met and Yuuki's eyes filled with sadness.

"What?" Zero asked dismayed.

"I didn't realize how bad you actually are until now. You risked your life for me. Just because of me your in this state now," Yuuki sadly said.

"Yuuki... Come here," Zero said, asking her to take a seat beside him on the bed. Yuuki did as she was told to. Zero grabbed her hand firmly. "You know... I would do it over and over again. Nothing and no one could stop me from protecting you even at the expense of my own life."

"Don't say things like that!" Yuuki protested, shaking her head hard. "I don't wanna hear that! I'm not worth it at all!"

"Yes, you are," Zero contradicted. "Yuuki, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure."

"How do we go on from here?"

Yuuki sighed deeply. She had foreseen this question to come. She had laid awake all night, trying to figure it out, not quite sure if she had chosen the right answer.

"Well, I guess, we'll be friends again. Unless you're intending to shoot me with your Bloody Rose," she joked to cover her own insecurity.

Zero didn't laugh. "Only friends?" he asked disappointingly.

"Yes," Yuuki confirmed. "For the time being. There are a lot of things I need to figure out. You and Kaname... I need to think about how I'm gonna tell him... about us..."

"I see," was all that Zero said.

"Well." Yuuki clapped her hands. "I need go or otherwise I'll be late. And don't worry I'm gonna take notes for you," she smiled, leaving his side and heading to the door.

Just in that moment the door opened and Kaname entered. Both Yuuki and Zero were startled about his presence.

"Kaname!"

"Kuran!"

"Don't overdo yourself for me," Kaname said when Zero straightened up. "You're injured. You should rest. Good morning, Yuuki, darling," he added leaning in to kiss her. Zero chucked to himself when Yuuki offered his rival her cheek instead of her lips.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you, Kaname, because I am," Yuuki assured. "But why are you here?"

"I actually came for Kiryuu," Kaname explained, letting go of Yuuki and walking up to Zero until he stood next to his bed. "I wanted to thank you. You fulfilled your task to shield Yuuki perfectly." Zero only nodded. He found Kaname's call suspicious. "Well, that's everything. Yuuki, don't you need to go to school? Come on, I'll accompany you."

"See you later, Zero," Yuuki called over her shoulder when Kaname shoved her out of the room.

They walked along the hallway without a sound. Yuuki was not feeling well beside Kaname as she was not sure what his real intentions were. Like Zero she had been surprised by his acknowledgment. When they reached the classroom Kaname couldn't bear the silence between them anymore.

"Yuuki."

"Not now, Kaname. I need to go. Bye," Yuuki evaded and rushed into the classroom.

_Why are you still taking day classes?_, Kaname silently wondered about this and loads of other things. Things he needed to find an answer for soon.

* * *

_**That's it for now! There's a break at this point of the story. If you like what you read I would really appreciate it if you let me know with a small comment. If you like me to I'm gonna start Part II soon! Baibai**_


End file.
